Cloud computing has seen increasing use for a variety of reasons, including cost savings, ease of maintenance, scalability, and versatility. Cloud computing provides many different types of cloud applications, such as information as a service (IaaS) applications (e.g., information technology applications, networking applications, data storage applications, etc.), platform as a service (PaaS) applications (e.g., hardware applications, operating system applications, etc.), and software as a service (SaaS) applications (e.g., email applications, word processing applications, image applications, etc.).